


It's All So Perfect

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Contented McCoy, Contentment, Curious Spock, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Love Affirmations, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy tells Spock how contented he is with their family life.





	It's All So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Al_JustATrekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_JustATrekkie/gifts).



> Thanks to Al_JustATrekkie for the hugs and for being such a loyal supporter.

“Leonard? Why are you looking off into space like that?”

McCoy smiled wistfully. “Just thinking.”

“Now you are being mysterious. You know that will only stir my curiosity.”

“Look at us, Spock. How settled we are. An old married couple with two plants.”

“Is there something wrong with that, Leonard?”

“No. It’s all so perfect. How did I ever exist without all of this before?”

“You did not know what you were missing perhaps.”

“And now I would, if I’d lose it.”

“That is not about to happen. I will not allow it.”

“Thank you, Spock. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
